


Исповедь Конрада Зимски

by Aylona



Category: The Core (2003)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Points of View, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylona/pseuds/Aylona
Summary: О чем думает Конрад Зимски за несколько минут до своей смерти.
Relationships: Ed "Braz" Brazzleton/Conrad Zimsky





	Исповедь Конрада Зимски

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан в 2012 году.  
> Посвящается Антону.

Зимски не верит в бога.

Да и странно было бы самому известному и почитаемому ученому-геофизику современного мира верить во что-либо, кроме движения тектонических плит, изменений геомагнитного поля и прочих научно подтвержденных феноменов. Не к лицу.

Заодно он не верит во всевозможные высокие чувства. Это уже не относится к имиджу — это его личная принципиальная позиция. Он циник, и ему нравится быть отъявленным циником, поражая почтеннейшую публику резкостью суждений. Публика любит таких — самоуверенных, самовлюбленных людей, глядящих на нее свысока. Наблюдая за ними, она втайне надеется, что и сама когда-нибудь сможет стать такой.

Поняв это, Зимски научился не верить — искренне не верить и не понимать смысла слов «высокого» порядка. Его лексикон точен и прост, насмешлив и едок, в нем нет места размытым и расплывчатым понятиям. Долг перед страной, перед родиной, перед всей планетой, в конце концов — высокопарная чушь. Зимски знает: ни один человек не может охватить своим сознанием все человечество, всю планету, которую он так долго и кропотливо изучал, а значит — никто не может совершать ради них подвиги и идти за них на смерть. Во всяком случае, Зимски не видел таких людей. У каждого найдутся, если копнуть глубже, личные мотивы, скрытые, настоящие и оттого некрасивые — жажда славы, денег, жажда совершить открытие или опробовать свою теорию, жажда приключений, захватывающего адреналина, в конце концов. Зимски смешно наблюдать за теми, кто с искренним рвением говорит о помощи человечеству и не понимает смысла своих слов.

Зимски не верит в бога и высокие чувства — и оттого, наверное, ему тяжелее всех.

Эта кучка идиотов — как они себя назвали? терранавты? — во главе с этим сумасшедшим, дорвавшимся наконец до адреналина Кийзом искренне верят. Они верят в бога и верят, что делают свое дело во имя человечества. И им не нужны никакие объяснения, никакие научные доказательства. Они тоже не могут охватить сознанием размеры того, что спасают — но им это и не нужно.

Большую часть времени Зимски себя среди них чувствует, как единственный нормальный человек среди психически больных.

А потом, в какой-то дикий, переворачивающий все с ног на голову момент он вдруг понимает: он здесь — единственный смертельно, неизлечимо больной среди нормальных здоровых людей.

Зимски не хочет быть героем. Ему по горло хватает славы и почестей, и рисковать своей жизнью ради них — нет уж, увольте. Но среди этих сумасшедших терранавтов он почти чувствует стыд за свою разумность.

А впрочем, так ли он разумен?

Разумный человек не полез бы в недра планеты в корабле из диковинного сплава «хрендостанешь» с мегатонным ядерным запасом на хвосте. Разумный человек остался бы на поверхности и следил оттуда, как глупые отчаянные люди, готовые за бесценок разменять свою жизнь, будут рисковать и гибнуть в жадном лавовом жертвеннике. А он — полез, хотя никогда не хотел быть героем и по горло наелся славы. Зачем?

Зимски усмехается и кивает сам себе, словно соглашаясь с кем-то неведомым — с тем, с кем он сейчас мысленно говорит. 

Затем, что Браз полез сюда. А Зимски никогда, ни в чем не хотел и не мог от него отставать.

Потому что если бы он отстал — все бы сразу увидели, как на самом деле глуп и ничтожен знаменитый ученый Конрад Зимски.

Видите ли, говорит Зимски кому-то неизвестному в своей голове. Видите ли, люди бывают разные. И ученые — тоже бывают разного порядка. Бывают такие, как Кийз — увлеченные знатоки, которые занимаются своим делом не ради открытий, а ради самого процесса. Есть такие, как сам Зимски: не поспоришь, для него слава и открытия — непременные атрибуты его профессии. Зачем же еще заниматься чем бы то ни было, если не ради славы и открытий? А есть, понимаете ли, такие, как Браз. Браз не лишен амбиций, ему нужна отдача от того, что он делает, только отдача эта — весьма своеобразна. Ему не нужна слава. Ему нужны деньги на то, чтобы осуществить свою очередную мечту.

И вот ведь в чем самая загвоздка: если спросить, кто из троих наиболее ценен для науки, ответ будет очевиден — Браз. Только Браз и никто другой.

Это Зимски понял очень давно, когда они, еще будучи студентами колледжа и лучшими друзьями, делили одну комнату на двоих и просиживали ночи напролет за своими геофизическими мечтами. Браз уже тогда бредил идеей глубинохода — чертил, рассчитывал, выверял. Он всегда работал долго, кропотливо и настойчиво; Зимски обычно осеняло, а Браз — Браз всего добивался своим трудом. И результат этого труда всегда был таков, что Зимски, гордому и завистливому, оставалось только крепче сцепить зубы и молчать.

Браз действительно был гениален. Кто знает, может, именно это внезапно пришедшее четкое осознание-озарение заставило Зимски сделать то, что он сделал. Сначала — затащить молодого гениального физика в постель. А потом — использовать его идеи, развить и присвоить себе.

И видите ли, говорит Зимски. Видите ли, он до сих пор не может понять, что было большей ошибкой.

Зависть — дурное чувство, Зимски это прекрасно знает по себе. Каково быть талантливым, но не гениальным рядом с настоящим гением, который и не считает себя таковым — это известно, пожалуй, только Сальери. И, пожалуй, только Сальери мог бы понять Зимски, который ненавидел Браза за его гениальность — и одновременно едва не поклонялся ему.

Подумать только: весь мир верил известному Конраду Зимски, а сам Конрад Зимски всю жизнь верил тому, кого сам выставил из своей жизни на двадцать лет.

Двадцать лет. За двадцать лет многое успело произойти: Браз ушел в пустыню трудиться над воплощением своей мечты, Зимски поймал волну и достиг желаемого успеха. А потом случилась СУДЬБА и остановка ядра.

Вот уж действительно — судьба, не поспоришь. Первым, о ком Зимски подумал, узнав о грядущей катастрофе, оказался Браз.

Короче говоря, Зимски тоже не безгрешен в плане личных мотивов этой чертовой вылазки внутрь планеты. Сначала это казалось хорошим поводом помириться — признать свою неправоту и все такое. Успокоиться, в конце концов, через двадцать-то лет. Потом оказалось поздно отступать.

А потом оказалось поздно что-либо менять в своей жизни.

Смерть — такое же абстрактное понятие, как и честь, долг, любовь и прочее. Человеку трудно его охватить сознанием, вот он и придумывает всякие эквиваленты — бога, загробную жизнь, темные туннели и так далее. Зимски был таким же человеком, как и все, и смерти не понимал. Жизнь более материальна — вот же она, в бьющемся сердце, в токе крови, в голосах и ощущениях. Смерть нематериальна. Во всяком случае, кажется таковой, пока не сталкиваешься с ней лицом к лицу.

Они все — все, выжившие на «Вергилии» — кого-то потеряли. Кийз потерял друга. Бек потеряла напарника и командира. А он, Конрад Зимски, потерял Браза. И что такого, казалось бы?

Да ничего. Просто вместе с Бразом он внезапно потерял и себя.

Это осознание шандарахнуло его по голове раскаленным молотом. Когда Бек открыла шлюзы и пустила лаву в шахту, где Браз медленно умирал под давлением немыслимой температуры, Конрад Зимски как будто умер сам. Он отчетливо почувствовал это — как отмирает в нем все, что он считал собой, с каждым стуком сердца. Отмирают мечты, отмирают надежды, отмирают перспективы и мысли. И остался только он — человек без памяти и без веры. Пустой, выжженный изнутри раскаленной лавой планеты человек, который, оказывается, потерял самое ценное, что у него было.

Зимски всегда осеняло, он никогда не доходил ни до чего кропотливым трудом. Сейчас его озарение слегка припоздало — всего лишь на двадцать лет. И чертовых несколько минут.

Оказалось, все двадцать лет он жил и работал спокойно лишь от одного осознания: где-то в далекой пустыне в своем ангаре строит свой неведомый глубиноход Эдвард Бразелтон. И может быть, когда-нибудь Зимски наберется смелости приехать к нему и...

Но теперь уже не будет никакого «и».

И не надо удивляться, что позже Конрад Зимски, человек, который наелся славы и никогда не хотел быть героем, сначала попытался вытащить из-под снаряда с бомбой Кийза, а потом, когда придавило уже его самого, оттолкнул Кийза, не приняв помощи. Видите ли, говорит Конрад Зимски кому-то невидимому в своей голове, выдыхая струю сигаретного дыма в раскаленный воздух. Видите ли, как бы банально это ни звучало, я не вижу больше смысла в своей жизни. Меня никто не ждет на поверхности, и мне не для кого больше спасать эту планету. Человечество слишком велико, чтобы я мог его любить. Мне было достаточно одного человека, за которым я полез в это адово пекло. И если этот человек здесь остался, мне, вероятно, стоит остаться вместе с ним.

А Кийзу еще есть, ради кого жить и ради кого спасать нашу старушку-Землю. Он, правда, не знает об этом, но Зимски — Зимски знает. За несколько минут до смерти у него как будто открывается третий глаз, и он видит все, чего не видел до этого. Сейчас ему очевидно, что там, наверху, на поверхности Кийза ждет этот невыносимый мальчишка-хакер. Наверное, они будут хорошей парой — двое людей, получающих удовольствие от своего дела. И поэтому Кийз — должен вернуться. Последнюю жертву этой планете принесет, пожалуй, тот, кто этого заслуживает.

Затягиваясь невыносимо-горячим дымом, Зимски рассеянно думает, как больно это будет, но тут же забывает об этой мысли. Всяко ему будет не больнее, чем Бразу — и значит, никакие вопросы тут не уместны.

За несколько минут до смерти озарения вспыхивают в голове Зимски одно за одним, мелькая шаровыми молниями и вводя его в состояние благоговейного транса. Он даже пытается начитать на диктофон то, что он понял, наконец-то, наконец-то понял — но слова кажутся пустыми и глупыми, когда он произносит их вслух, да и нет смысла в этой пленке. Даже за минуту до смерти пафосные слова — всего лишь пафосные слова, и смысла в них не прибавилось. 

Зато появилось дикое желание поверить в жизнь после смерти и прочую загробную чушь.

Зимски давится дымом и, отбросив диктофон прочь, начинает хохотать.

Он хохочет и хохочет, не видя, как бегут цифры на бомбе около него, стремительно приближаясь к нулю.

И за одно крохотное мгновение до того, как цифры замрут, механизм сработает и разнесет этот отсек к чертям вместе с застрявшим в нем глупым человечком, Конрад Зимски, ученый-геофизик, не верящий в бога и высокие чувства, видит перед собой белозубую улыбку Браза, чувствует его крепкую ладонь на своей ладони и слышит, как он хохочет и хохочет вместе с ним.


End file.
